


A Death Among Friends

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone dies at the Battle for Two Steppe Pass...</p><p>Who is it...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Death Among Friends

> "Bring the young Ranger forward!" I hear Morgarath yell triumphantly. I roll my eyes to heaven, a trait I've picked up from Halt, my mentor, over the past year. A Wargle- a bear like creature crossed with a gorilla- comes into the circle where Erak, his fellow Skandian's,  Evanlyn and I are being held. Mine and Evanlyn's hands are tied behind our backs,  and the Wargle grabs me by my upper arm and forces me to stand. It's quite tall- about seven-foot two- and fangs like a saber tooth tiger. I shudder, as I imagine what those would be used for. It leads me out of the circle, and I hear Evanlyn call my name. Once we're in front of Morgarath's Army, I'm forced to kneel on the hot, dusty, scorching ground. 
> 
>  
> 
> My wrists are throbbing from the pain, and I hear two voices scream my name; Halt and Lady Pauline, the two people that I think of as my only family, 'Drop your weapons or the boy dies, and swear fealty to me, and only me!' The soldiers in the King's Army start to drop their weapons, and I raise my head defiantly, "When I get out of Morgarath's Army, whoever has laid down their weapons I'll bash the shit out of them!" I yell, and they quickly pick their weapons up. I smile sadly, and locate Halt, and his fiancé,  Pauline. From here, I can see the tears in her eyes, and the single tear sliding down Halt's cheek, 'Morgarath!' Horace yells. My head snaps up and my gaze swivels towards Horace, my best friend, "Horace! No! I know what you're going to do! Don't! He's too powerful! Morgarath! I challenge you to a duel! Guardian style!" I yell. Horace, Halt, Pauline, Gilan and Crowley look at me, and I smile,  knowing full well that they have no idea what I'm talking about, "Alright Then William, what are the stakes?"
> 
>  
> 
> "The stakes are that if I win, you surrender, and if you win, you can kill me and the King's Army will surrender and swear fealty to you!"
> 
>  
> 
> "No! Will don't!"
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm sorry Halt, but this is the only way to make sure you stay safe." The ropes around my wrists are cut, and Morgarath dismounts his black battle horse.  We walk into the middle of the plain where both Armies can see us, "Will O'Carrick!  Son of Halt and Pauline O'Carrick,  Guardian of Araluen, Keeper of Earth!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Morgarath Far! Son of Aidan and Maria Far, Guardian of the Mountains Rain and Night, Keeper of Fire!" He smiles wickedly at me and I roll my eyes. He fires at me and I jump to the side, hitting the ground with my fist when I land and creating an earthquake. A crack in the ground forms and he falls into it, only just managing to hold on. I run over to him and look down, "I surrender!" He yells, and I help him out of the crevice. Big mistake... He whips out a dagger and plunges it into my heart, "No!" Halt screams. I grunt in pain and he wrenches it out, and draws a gold bladed dagger, "Saharra Dagger..." I whisper with fear, "Yes..." He starts cackling, and then plunges it into my chest, only just missing my heart, "Have fun." He cackles and I fall to the ground. I hear horse hooves getting nearer and nearer, and suddenly I see Abelard,  Halt's horse, "No, Halt, get back..." I force myself to stand and he dismounts, "Will..." His voice cracks and I hold him close as he let's me lean on him, "In the name of The Father, The Holy Spirit, and Our Son in Heaven, I hereby banish thee, Morgarath Far, to Hell,  where he shall rot til the end of Time." And with that, a whirlpool of blood red and black energy appears, and Morgarath is sucked into it, screaming. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I sag with relief as the Vortex dies down, and I sink to my knees, "Will..." Halt sobs. I smile sadly and wrench the dagger out, the first wound already healed, "Take care of yourself Halt, and look after Pauline for me." He nods, tears cascading down his cheeks, "Please, hang in there..." I pull him into a hug and hold him close as he sobs into my shoulder. Suddenly, Pauline, Gilan, Crowley, Horace, Evanlyn and the King are kneeling beside us, "Will! You can't die!" I look over at Evanlyn and smile sadly, "Sorry Evie,  but it's my time now."


End file.
